Players of ball games such as cricket, baseball, basketball, netball and variants of these games must practise both throwing and catching the ball at playing speeds to maintain their judgement and co-ordination.
In the above bat and/or ball games, catchers who stand near the batsman or striker have the motor skills to catch but must develop anticipation in order to react sufficiently quickly. A conventional catching net causes a ball thrown at the net, to rebound with most of the throwers energy. The ball is caught by the thrower or someone close by. As the catcher relies upon the angle of incidence/angle of reflection law to anticipate the rebound angle, reaction speed to balls which are struck and return at odd angles during an actual game is not improved.
This invention addresses this problem.